Too broken to repair
by ivorytowers
Summary: Dean is still suffering from his break-up with Ginny, and there is only one thing he can think off to make his  heart whole again. And it isn't pretty. WARNING: very dark story.


**_warning!_ This is a very dark story. thought it might be better to share.**

**written for the 'seven deadly sins'challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**_Too broken to repair_**

_As iron is eaten by rust, so are the envious consumed by envy. ~Antisthenes_

The night was dark and so was his heart. And it had been that way for 7 years now. Dean Thomas was staring at the enormous mansion in front of him. It was as if he was rubbing it in his face. The guy had to be perfect: brave as a lion, loyal as a dog, smart as an owl. Wealthy. The boy who lived. The chosen-one. And he could live him being all of that - although every girl he had met over the years was more interested in him being a friend of Harry Potter than anything else. No. The thing that he envied the most was the most beautiful girl of the world. Funny. Smart. Her smell – something close to strawberries. Hell of a kisser. The thing he remembered the most vivid from their relation was the way she fitted exactly in his arms. As if she belonged there. And now, someone else was holding her. Someone else was aloud to kiss her. Someone else could smell her hair, could hold her every time he felt like it. It just wasn't fair. _He_ should've been that person. He wanted to give everything to just be him. A wave of anger, jealousy, and something much stronger went through him.

Through the window, he could see them. Laughing on something he said. The happy couple. He thought it as venomously as he could. _Happy._ He gripped the bottle of firewhiskey a little tighter. Forgetting that he was still a good guy. A loyal friend. A brave one. A Grifinddor. It would all end now. And he could only think of one way to do it.

He pulled out his wand, struggling to get it out of his tights. His drunk buzz definitely made him slower. When he fixed his gaze again on the giant window, he could see her sitting. Reading.

He was so distracted that he barely heard the other wizard walking towards him.

"Nice to see you Dean." Harry said, taking him up curiously. He frowned when he saw the empty bottle, but didn't mention it. "Little bit cold to just hang around here, don't you think? Why don't you come inside?"

Dean shook his head. "I have to do something."

Harry nodded. Harry wasn't stupid. Dean figured he knew exactly what he was doing there. "She's pregnant, you know."

"Oh." He thought about it. He wasn't sure if it made him even more angry. He just felt confused. "I didn't."

Harry nodded. "Thought so."

For a moment, they were just standing there in peace, both looking at the girl they both loved and cared for more than for their own life. For a moment, it was as if they were still at Hogwarts, all those years ago. Just chilling after a day of dealing with classes and drama. It felt right. _But that wasn't where he had to focus on_, Dean thought to himself. Slowly, he pointed his wand at Harry. "You know what I am going to do." A hint of regret flashed in his eyes. "And I'm very sorry for this. But I have no choice."

"There's always a choice, Dean." Harry said. Dean had to think of an old man, who would've said the exact same thing. He recalled that he had ended up falling off a tower.

Dean shook his head. "You don't get it."

"What happened to you? This isn't you, Dean."

"This isn't me? This isn't me? Then who am I?" Dean started to laugh hysterically. "Feel free to tell me, since you have all the answers! Go on!"

Harry smiled kindly, but his eyes were filled with sadness. "I know that you are not and will never be a killer."

Dean was startled by this for a second. "Why do you think I was going to kill you?"

"What else would you be doing here, being utterly drunk, with your wand all pointed at me?"

"I wasn't going to kill you." Dean murmured. "You are right about that. Don't think I haven't thought about it, but I couldn't. Envy is a sin, but not powerful enough to make me do a thing like that."

Now it was Harry's time to be confused. "Then what…"

Dean hesitated for a second. "It doesn't matter. Just… take care of her. Of both of them. Promise me."

"Sure you won't come in? You know Ginny would love another visit from you, we never see you anymore."

Dean smiled. "Thank you. That was what I wanted to hear. Tell her I said hi." And with a last wave of his hand, he apparated to a random forest where he knew not many people would come by.

The heart wants what the heart wants. And sometimes it is too broken to repair. He just had to see her one more time. And with the love of his life with him, in his mind, he took out his wand and slit his own throat open. Envy isn't powerful enough to make him take someone's life. But it was powerful enough to make him take his own.


End file.
